Write A Caption/Archive/32
=Scientist in Antarctica= Face of Jesus appears in Stephen Colbert's dryer lint filter. '--Alethic Logic 18:06, 28 April 2007 (UTC)' One of Mr. Freeze's henchmen. =Women Attend Bullfights= Steve Tyler (bottom right) dons disguise and sneaks into bullfight. '--Alethic Logic 18:12, 28 April 2007 (UTC)' Spanish senior breaks world record for being "always a bridesmaid, never a bride". --Careax 22:15, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *It's always a riot when the coliseum holds "Free Doily Night." - The Lake Effect 06:47, 30 April 2007 (UTC) =Mother Duck Crosses Road With 29 Ducklings= Yes, it's true. World's most promiscuous duck thinks it's a chicken. --Careax 18:15, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Despite the advertising, Momma duck found it difficult to sleep in. '--Alethic Logic 02:10, 29 April 2007 (UTC)' *"What keeps the ducks so punctual and orderly? It’s the hotel restaurant’s most famous dish - Stragglers a L’orange." - The Lake Effect 02:23, 29 April 2007 (UTC) =Bjork Performs at the 2007 Coachella Music Festival= It's official: Bjork is a crazy bag lady. --Careax 05:15, 29 April 2007 (UTC) =Fans at the 2007 Coachella Music Festival= A newly formed military superpower prepares to invade the Galapagos islands and claim them for Britanada. '--Alethic Logic 02:06, 29 April 2007 (UTC)' =Noisettes Perform at the 2007 Coachella Music Festival= No, it's not REALLY an axe... '--Alethic Logic 03:50, 29 April 2007 (UTC)' "Well this is how I saw Pete Townsend playing it, so it must be right!" --Careax 05:16, 29 April 2007 (UTC) =Restaurant on a Crane= *Oops, I dropped my fork. Could you pick that up for me? - The Lake Effect 06:46, 30 April 2007 (UTC) David Blaine's biggest challenge yet: escape from a Ted Kennedy fund-raiser from 30 stories up. --Careax 06:34, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Come on... someone fall, already! =Sumo Wrestlers Holding Babies= *The things you'll find when you're cleaning your flabs... - The Lake Effect 05:34, 1 May 2007 (UTC) "Wait a minute, why are they wearing the clothes and we wearing the diapers?!" --MC Esteban™ 05:42, 1 May 2007 (UTC) "You call this a meal? I'll need 15 more just to put a dent in my hunger!" --Careax 06:32, 1 May 2007 (UTC) =Dutchman Builds Noah's Ark Replica= *Another citizen of The Netherlands tricked by Al Gore's An Inconvenient Truth. That country would be first to go. - The Lake Effect 07:49, 2 May 2007 (UTC) =Mid-Atlantic Alpaca Show= *Worst. Poodle. EVER! - The Lake Effect 07:47, 2 May 2007 (UTC) "Drugs are bad... umKay?" '--Alethic Logic 20:07, 2 May 2007 (UTC)' =Man Hires Bodyguard for Protection Against Seagulls= Yes, it's true. "Don't let it poop on me! I'm already covered in enough white 'paint'!" --Careax 04:42, 2 May 2007 (UTC) =A Bee and An Azalea= *Unless the bee and the azalea are married, it's a sin. - The Lake Effect 06:23, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Bush proudly announces America is winning the War on Sex, thanks to the depletion of evil fornicating honey bees / "sex terrorists". --Careax 06:28, 4 May 2007 (UTC)